Entre desgracias y la buena fortuna
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Todos los acontecimientos siempre ocurren por una razón... ¡Esto es un MidoKaga, quedan avisados! :) [[¡Happy Birthday Shin-chan!]]


_¡Es el cumpleaños de mi Midorin querido! ¡Y me he atrevido a escribir algo a mi parecer incoherente pero con suerte, les guste! :)_

* * *

Advertencia: - Es un MidoKaga. - AU, con algo de OOC(?).

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Entre desgracias y la buena fortuna."**

-¡Al diablo mi ética profesional-nanodayo! - el pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras tan poco comunes de su médico, pero a la vez se sintió satisfecho al ser el causante de que fueran pronunciadas.

Esa mañana...

Kagami Taiga se encontraba en su departamento, alistándose para marchar rumbo a su trabajo. Tomó su bata médica del armario, sintiendo como al momento sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Ojalá esto salga b-bien. - susurro frente a su espejo para luego emprender rumbo a su destino.

Desde hacía un año ya, que había conseguido ser el asistente y auxiliar en el consultorio del conocido médico, Midorima Shintarou.

Lo había conocido al acudir donde él por una lesión sufrida en uno de sus entrenamientos para entrar al cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad. Cuando el peliverde le declaró que tendría que olvidarse de su sueño por un tiempo ya que tendría que someterse a una cirugía leve pero de importancia y por ende requerir terapias físicas después de esta, Kagami se frustró tanto que golpeó con fuerza el escritorio del galeno. No podía culpársele por tal reacción, estaba preocupado.

Prácticamente estaría incapacitado por unos meses, ya que no creía que lo dejaran trabajar en el restaurante donde laboraba medio tiempo para sostenerse. Cuando se dio cuenta de su impulsivo accionar, se disculpó al momento.

-L-lo siento, me deje llevar. Creo que tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo, algo más fácil en mi condición para solventar los gastos... - y sí que los tenía, sobre todo de comida.

-Ehm, me retiro doctor, lo veo luego. - Kagami se levantó con dificultad, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a las muletas.

-Espere. Hm, necesito ayuda en el consultorio. - sentencio, Kagami lo miraba atento sin interrumpir. -No es nada complicado, creo que sería capaz de poner al día la agenda de consultas. - concluyó el peliverde mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. La mirada esmeralda nunca hizo conexión con la rubí por tanto, la sonrisa radiante que Kagami mostraba no fue vista.

-Sabe primeros auxilios, ¿no?

-S-sí. - respondió todavía de pie ante su, con suerte, futuro jefe.

-Entonces, también podría ayudarme con las curaciones y revisiones. - Kagami observó al megane ponerse de pie y caminar hasta plantarse frente a él. -¿Entonces, acepta?

-¡C-claro! ¡Acepto! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y seré de ayuda. ¿Cuándo comenzaría? - Kagami comenzó a hablar realmente emocionado mientras, el peliverde internamente se debatía su accionar pero ahora no podía retractarse, además el joven frente a él parecía capaz de adaptarse a su paso.

La cirugía se dio. Al pasar las dos semanas en las que tenía que estar en descanso, Kagami no dudo en asistir a trabajar y aunque Midorima le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo todavía, al final lo dejó quedarse.

Las primeras impresiones varían mucho cuando empiezas a tratar a la persona más a fondo y por más tiempo que en una simple cita médica. Kagami era un desastre, y el hecho de que se moviera en muletas lo volvía aún peor. Se distraía bastante, apuntaba a medias sino es que mal los apellidos de los pacientes. A veces repetía citas en un mismo horario y Midorima tenía que dar la cara por su causa.

-Shintarou, si te perjudica más de lo que te beneficia, ¿porque no lo has despedido? - le había dicho en alguna ocasión Akashi Seijuro, uno de sus cercanos amigos y dueño de la farmacéutica que le distribuía los medicamentos.

¿Por qué no lo ha despedido? Simple. Kagami era especial.

Cuando lo apoyaba en alguna curación o entretenía a los niños de algunos pacientes mientras estos consultaban era que las alas invisibles de Kagami se extendían en todo su esplendor. Se sentía un tonto al pensar así pero lo adjuntaba al sin fin de veces que le habían halagado por el "ángel" que tenía a su lado.

-Es un muchacho muy bueno. Quien fuera su pareja sería muy afortunado, ¿no cree doctor?

-Si. Lo sería-nanodayo... - había respondido una vez a la interrogante de una paciente de mayor edad cuando salían de su consultorio y encontraron a Kagami enseñándole a encestar en el pequeño aro, que había colocado en la pared para entretenerse a sí mismo, al nieto de la señora Takao.

Su sonrisa era enorme y los rubíes que poseía parecían más brillantes, estaba encandilado con la imagen y sólo la risita divertida de su paciente lo regreso a su cuerpo y de ahí, a su actitud formal de siempre.

Enseguida había notado su descuidada respuesta y tratando de bordear el asunto repitió de nuevo las indicaciones a la fémina que sólo sonreía ladina. Al despedirse el nieto fue el que hizo de las suyas.

-Adiós Kagami. Cuida de Shin-chan, ¿sí?

-Hasta luego y claro, lo haré. No lo dudes. - había respondido el pelirrojo seguro de su respuesta, cuando se encontraba justo al lado de Midorima. Abuela y nieto se soltaron a reír mientras partían, el segundo no sabía bien por qué pero se le hacía tan graciosa la expresión de su amigo Shin-chan en ese momento que por eso no se detenía.

Midorima había regresado rápidamente a su consultorio con el corazón acelerado sin razón, si claro. Kagami ordenaba lo que él y el infante habían revuelto cuando cayó en cuenta de sus acciones.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Como pude... - se recriminaba por lo bajo el pelirrojo mientras se golpeaba con unas revistas.

Así fueron pasando los meses, con el pelirrojo tomando el ritmo al médico y este tomando paciencia de donde ya no tenía, con miraditas furtivas unas más obvias que otras y sólo porque Kagami no podía ocultar su sonrojo cada vez que veía a Midorima tomar la comida que le preparaba.

Él estaba enamorado, y ya lo había aceptado. Le gustaba la forma tsundere de ser de su jefe, el que le diera los buenos días y luego, de la nada el Lucky Ítem de Leo apareciera en su escritorio. Según el megane era por mera seguridad propia ya que si Kagami realizaba algo malo lo más seguro es que le afectaría a él y a su reputación, el pelirrojo se decepcionó un poco al saber las razones reales pero luego, un día que por curiosidad revisó su horóscopo se dio cuenta que el peluche de tigre que Midorima le había entregado esa mañana no era lo que Oha-Asa le había recomendado como su objeto de la suerte, además de que ese día iba en cuarto de la lista ósea no estaba mal con respecto a su suerte y el hecho de que el peliverde y él almorzarían juntos lo confirmaba.

-Eh, entonces... - había iniciado de repente el menor. -¿Al e-estar contigo es tu suerte la que está librándome de la mía terrible? - preguntó dudoso al hablar de esas cosas a las que Midorima era un fiel adepto pero es que realmente quería ver su reacción.

Y se sintió pagado de sí mismo al verlo sonrojarse y tratar de ocultarlo mejor.

-Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca.

-¿Y eso qué? - se había cuestionado Kagami burlón en su interior pero el día de hoy, se hallaba siguiendo la sugerencia para los Leo.

- _Esa persona especial no podrá dejar de pensar en ti hoy. Lleva alguna prenda en alguno tono de rosa, hazte notar._ \- se repitió Kagami de nueva cuenta mientras se encaminaba al consultorio. Oha-Asa lo había dicho pero él no era un ferviente creyente como lo era el peliverde así, tal vez una ayudita no sería tan mala idea, por mucho que muera de vergüenza en el proceso.

-Kag-... - el megane enmudeció ante la visión tan, tan, tan, ¿cómo podía explicar lo que veía? -Kagami, ¿por qué llevas eso? - cuestionó después de salir de ese momentáneo trance, acomodó sus gafas ocultando de paso el leve sonrojo que se iba extendiendo en sus mejillas, y en las de Kagami.

-Hubo un malentendido. - fue la respuesta que inició una muy irreal historia de cómo se confundieron en la tintorería y le entregaron otras batas médicas, unas muy rosadas batas médicas, para ser más claros.

-¿Y no tenías otras? - el pelirrojo negó, Midorima le observó por unos segundos más antes de regresar a su consultorio. Le entregaría alguna de las batas que tenía, así se quitaría esa cosa que lo hacía ver tan...

Sintió arder su rostro, ¿que tenía ese chico para dejarlo así de mal?

No le dio otra bata. Trataba de ignorar la razón pero esta era demasiado obvia. La entallada prenda rosa no cubría su retaguardia.

Desde hacía ya mucho que había notado lo bien dotado que estaba su auxiliar pero ahora, con la prenda su vista era perfecta.

Todo el día fue una dulce tortura tanto para Kagami como para el megane. Se la habían pasado agendando citas y curaciones, ese día en especial sólo habría una cita médica, una a la que ambos jóvenes conocían bien. Todo parecía normal, tenso pero normal, hasta que...

-Ya no puedo con esto-nanodayo. - susurro el peliverde detrás de su escritorio, a un lado suyo se encontraba Kagami de espaldas, terminando de colocar los expedientes de los pacientes en orden. En un meneo involuntario, una de los redondos glúteos del pelirrojo fue golpeado por el hombro de Midorima.

-¿D-disculpa? - cuestionó al no escuchar bien pero no prosiguió ya que fue atraído del brazo hasta que sus labios se encontraron con unos urgidos en conocerlos. Varios folders amarillos terminaron en el piso esparcidos, su cuerpo fue atraído hacia el del galeno, se acomodó en sus piernas sin despegarse en ningún momento de su boca. Midorima lo beso profundo y con lentitud, pero el tigre quería más, así lo hizo notar su lengua salvaje y vivaz.

-M-Mido… - se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del peliverde paseándose por su pierna, ascendiendo discreta. Se separó de los labios ajenos para encararlo, no quería que esto se diera y luego el de gafas se la pasara recriminándose. -¿Estás seguro? - hablo seguro, con el rostro aún rojo por lo que, internamente estaba deseando continuara.

Midorima lo miro serio, luego observó el lugar donde se encontraban. Su consultorio, un sitio sagrado para él. Cualquiera podía llegar y encontrarlos en ese escenario tan sugestivo, pero muy a pesar de las consecuencias que traerían sus actos se arriesgó. Cáncer estaba en primer lugar, tenía su Lucky Ítem a pesar de su buena fortuna, además aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente ese pelirrojo en sus piernas lo tenía cautivado. Ya vería luego como expresar su sentir, ahora sólo quería comérselo. Si, comérselo así como había visto a Kagami devorarse una hamburguesa.

Hizo levantarse a Kagami de su sitio, este obedeció dejando escapar un suspiro en el acto ya que daba por truncado el momento que estaban compartiendo, ahora se preguntaba que trabajo se tendría que conseguir después de esto. Su muñeca fue sostenida sacándole de su deprimente pensar, fue arrastrado rumbo a una camilla... El pelirrojo le llamó sin obtener respuesta hasta que lo hizo por su nombre.

-¡Shintarou! - cuando las esmeraldas chocaron con los rubíes todo ocurrió.

La ética se fue de paseo, el tigre fue acorralado y el médico sacó sus deseos ocultos. Los besos y caricias se dieron, Kagami fue despojado de su pantalón pero en ningún momento de la prenda que había iniciado esta situación. Midorima le había evitado la mirada cuando le había impedido quitársela.

Entre la preparación adecuada, con gemidos y jadeos de fondo se entregaron, el médico fue cuidadoso como siempre lo había sido, no quería lastimar a su ángel y tener que prescindir de él era inaceptable. Había vuelto cálido no sólo el consultorio sino también su corazón.

* * *

-Toma. - le extendió una bata azul al pelirrojo que se colocaba los pantalones a su lado. Este lo miro sorprendido, en el acto lo había comprobado pero ahora lo confirmaba completamente, los más calmados son los peores.

-Traigo ropa extra. - ahora el sorprendido era otro. Kagami sonrió con gracia. -¿No creerás que vine con eso puesto hasta aquí?

-Vamos, ya mañana arreglaras todo. - el pelirrojo hizo una mueca ante esas palabras, si el médico creía que lo dejaría morir solo estaba equivocado. -¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Vamos a mi casa? Cocinare algo. - Midorima asintió, podían marcharse temprano al parecer su paciente no llegaría ese día. Salieron del lugar encontrando la recepción a oscuras, Kagami no recordaba haber apagado las luces. Se acercó al escritorio por su mochila cuando...

-Es de la señora Takao. S-sí, vino. - le dijo sorprendido a un Midorima en el mismo estado. Le extendió la nota que había encontrado en su puesto.

 _Doctor:_

 _Le pase a traer un pastel ya sabe, pero como se fue directo a desenvolver su obsequio, me lo he llevado de nuevo. Además Kazu-chan venía conmigo, no podía esperarlo. Le prometo traerle otro luego._

 _Tenga un buen cumpleaños, salúdeme a su novio._

Ninguno de ellos mencionó palabra alguna en ese momento, al parecer no había sido completa su buena suerte de no ser descubiertos pero que la adorable anciana supiera lo que ya intuía era el menor de los males, ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Shin-chan!

En fin, espero les halla gustado y al menos hecho sonreír un rato.

Si esperaban lemmon, lo siento mucho pero me comprometí a que mi primera vez sería con un AoKaga y de hecho ya está escrito, pero será publicado hasta agosto xD

Me largo, de antemano agradezco a quien lea, de favs&follow y obvio, a quien deje review :)


End file.
